Wonderland
by deavagirl
Summary: Three best friends go on the journey of a lifetime when they get sucked into a different world. OCs X kiba kakashi and shikamaru
1. Chapter 1

This'll be a naruto fanfiction soon enough, with the Akatsuki in it.

Toni's viewpoint

I sighed softly, my two friends were arguing loudly about some weird T.V. show

behind me on the sidewalk. They knew I had no idea what they were talking about

but that didn't stop them from bringing it up at every possible moment. It was

always "OC" this and "Super hot ninja guy" that. The only anime I liked was

Ouran Host Club but apparently its time has passed and now it's all about Naruto

or Bleach. Those shows are so freaking confusing! I mean, who names their show

after a cleaning product!? Anna and Sammy seem to love them though, at least

they understand them. I must of zoned out in my head because Anna was yelling my

name from the top of the street way ahead of me.

She grinned down at me

happily, "C'mon Toni! We need a voice of reason up here, Sammy is trying to

convince me to recite a spell. I think she's gone nuts!" Yelled Anna. Sammy

glared at her from behind her dark brown hair before motioning for me to join

them. Groaning I quickly made my way up the hill to see what all the fuss was

about. When I got to them Sammy showed me her IPod and I looked down at it

tiredly.

"A space warp spell?" I said slowly. "Why wont you say it?

It's not like it'll work Anna." She stiffened then cast Sammy an angry glance.

". . . Fine, but you both have to say it with me. 'Cause I'm not

falling down the rabbit hole alone." Growled Anna. Sammy and I just laughed at

our friends seriousness towards the whole thing. She glared daggers at us until

we stopped laughing and finally agreed to say the stupid spell with her. We all

looked down at Sammys IPod then started to recite the spell.

". . .

transeamus ad vestras mundi a moenibus se spatii dimensiones habemus cara

quaerere."

The words echoed in my head after we had all finished, Anna

looked as if she thought a black hole would swallow us up while Sammy didn't

look much better. It seemed the haunting words had really freaked them out,

wusses.

"Come ON guys!" I laughed, trying to get them to cheer up.

"Let's get out of the voodoo zone and go to Anna's house already! We're already

late as it is." That seemed to wake them up, we started to walk slowly down the

hill. It wasn't long till the silence was broken by a loud vacuum like noise. I

looked behind me at Sammy and Anna as if one of them could be making the noise,

but all I saw was their pale terrified faces staring in horror at the ground

beneath us. Or I should say, what used to be the ground. I screamed bloody

murder as all three of us were sucked down the rabbit hole, but I had a feeling

this was going to be no wonderland.


	2. We're all mad here

Sammy's View- Part 2 Title- We're all mad here.

I landed hard on the cold ground after what seemed like hours of falling and screaming. That wasn't the worst part of it, after I landed something extremely heavy fell on top of me.

"Ugh. . . What did I land on? It's so bony. . . " I heard a soft voice

groan. I growled in annoyance and pushed the weight off of me. The person turned

back to look at me from her place on the ground and my breath hitched in my

throat. There was no way the girl in front of me was who I thought she was. Long

pale pink hair, ice blue eyes. Exactly as Anna had been drawing her for years.

"A-Akane?" Was all I managed to choke out. The girls eyes widen and she

looks me over before shaking her head.

"No. . . . How do you know that name? Who are you?" She asks warily.

"Samantha, but just call me Sammy." I said. " If you're not Akane then who are you, and where are we?" The girl just stares at me for a minute before shouting out " OH MY GODS SAMMY

YOU'RE A GUY! WHAT THE HELL!" I almost fall over in shock, the

girl was so friggin loud. And what does she mean I'm a guy? I obviously have

boobs. . . . . Oh crap. After looking down at my self I realize I'm missing a

few important things. I glance up at the girl who's still freaking out about my

new change in parts and something in my head clicks.

" There's only one person I know who cusses like Hidan and knows who Akane is. That you Anna?" I ask with a grin. That seems to wake her up as she looks up at me happily.

"'Course I'm Anna. . . . Why, what do I look like?" Asks Anna as she starts

to freak out again turning in circles trying to see if she'd changed as well. I

burst out laughing at the ecstatic expression on her face when she sees her new

pink hair.

"So that's why you thought I was Akane. . . It's weird, our bodys have changed but our clothes stayed the same." Said Anna, gesturing to her black Harry Potter T-shirt and gray jeans. " We even still have our school stuff. . . Dude! Your I-Pod! Where is it, maybe we can use it to figure out where we are?" I grinned at her, that was pure genius. I grabbed my back pack and dug through the papers, candy, trash, chips, and sketch books until I found it lying at the bottom. Turning it on I was surprised to find that I had five bars of internet connection AND a full battery. I mean we were out in the middle of no where and we had a connection, I couldn't even get one at school! After messing with it for half an hour I looked back at Anna and shook my head sadly we still had no idea where we were.

"We might as well go walk around. Who knows maybe we'll see some people or find a road." I said to Anna, she simply nods and we walk off in to the Forrest that surrounds us. We keep walking for hours before Anna suddenly stops.

"Hey Sammy? . . . . . . Where's Toni?"


	3. Which way I ought to go from here

Anna's View- Part three- Title- Which way I ought to go from here

I do not own naruto sadly.

Sammy and I looked for Toni for hours but we found nothing .Not even the smallest trace of where she could be. I was really worried for her , and for us. It had taken us so long searching for her that the sun beginning to set. I grinned ' That's it! The sun sets in the west ,right? So we'll just follow the sun!'. I grabbed Sammy's arm and told her. . . him . . . it? about my idea. (Let's just go with Sammy being a guy.) He looked at me skeptically before shaking his head.

"I don't think thats a good idea Anna. What if we get lost. . . " He pointed out quietly. I glared at him angrily. Leave it to Sammy to come up with a good reason to stay. I glanced back at the slowly declining sun We didn't have time to argue, it would be night soon!

"What other choice do we have?" I asked, " Should we just wait here until somthing eats us?" Sammy opened his mouth to say somthing then closed it slowly. I watched him contemplate my words for a few minutes before rolling my eyes and turning away. Hoisting my bag onto my shoulder I started to walk towards the Forrest. There was definetly somthing out there to the west. I hadn't noticed it before but there was a faint smell of smoke coming from deeper in the Forrest. That was all the motivation I needed.

"You can stay here if you want but I'm not wasting day light, besides I can smell smoke. There must be people over there." I said to Sammy. He didn't respond so I started walking away. I knew that the only way to get him to budge was to force the decision on him. He would come running after me in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2

"ANNA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Screamed Sammy as he crashed noisily through the undergrowth. When he reached me he glared down at me angrily. I just smiled back smugly. I had won and he knew it.

-Time skip-

We stumbled out of the forrest well after dark. Our constant whining to each other had made us both extreamly angry and tired. The bitter smell of smoke I had been following had lead us to a high cliff. ' Oh great,' I thought ' Now we can just jump.' I looked over at Sammy who was gazeing down at whatever was beneath us.

I sighed, " Sammy, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to y-"

"-Anna shut up and look at this." Sammy said his voice full of exitement. I bristled angrily, I hated being interrupted. Standing up, I crept over to where Sammy was standing. Looking down from the cliff I saw. . . Trees. A lot of trees.

"O~Okay. This warrented me being interrupted how?" I asked angrily. Sammy just grabbed my head and MADE me look at whatever he was seeing.

"Tch. I still don- OH MY FN GODS!" I screamed, " Is that what I think it is?!"

"Yep. Konoha. Better known as the Village Hidden In The Leaves."


	4. Off with their heads!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from naruto

Toni's View- Part Four- Title- Off with their heads!

It had been a few hours since I had been sucked down the magical worm hole and I was as lost as when I first dropped down. The only living creatures I had seen were tons of deer. My two best friends were gone and the only things around me were a bunch of crummy deer. Great. Just great. I don't even know where they came from, a whole bunch of them just appeared when I stumbled into a dark Forrest. At first they creeped me out with their constant staring, but that was before one of them started to nudge me along. With no other options, I followed the deer.

The Forrest was pitch black by the time I gave up. I couldn't even see the deer anymore. I was tired and hungry from not eating anything since lunch. I looked down at my phone to see how long it had been since I had last ate. It was 10:24 pm, 11 hours and twenty four minutes with out food or water. I was not a happy Toni.

"This is pointless." I mumbled, " I'm just going to lay here and let the deer eat me. . . ." I yawned loudly and laid down on the soft grass. The last thing I saw before falling asleep were the shining eyes of the deer peering down at me.

"I don't see why you brought her here. You should of taken her straight to the Hokage's office"

"She's just a little girl!"

"She could be a SPY."

"This little thing?! She's harmless, Shikamaru!"

"Mom, I know she may look harmless but-"

"SHHH, she's waking up. . . "

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly only to find that I wasn't in the Forrest anymore. I was in some ones house, in their bed. I gasped and jerked up once I realized that I wasn't alone. There were two other people in the room with me. A pretty looking woman about my mom's age and a guy with his hair tied up like a pineapple.

"W-Who are you! Where am I?!" I screamed, while trying to get as far away from them as possible. Which wasn't much considering the bed they had me laid out on was pushed to the corner of the room. The woman looked worried and she tried to reach over to touch me but I just screamed "NO!" and tried to back even further into the wall.

She paused then drew her hand away. "We're not going to hurt you ,dear." Said the woman, sounding concerned. " My son found you asleep in our Forrest so he brought you here to the main house." I relaxed slightly at this and the woman took it as an opportunity to ask some questions of her own.

"So who are you, sweetheart?" She asked.

". . . My name's Toni. . ." I answer hesitantly.

"Toni? What a unique name, where do you come from?"

". . . America. . . "

- Le skip of too many questions-

After answering all of the lady's questions she tells me I'm in Konoha and that her name is Yoshino and her sons name is Shikamaru. I could swear I had heard his name before. Maybe from Sammy or Anna. . . That's it!

"I know you!" I exclaim suddenly, making the two of them jump. " Anna and Sammy are always going on about you and all the other characters! You and Sakura and Naruto! Yeah Naruto, that's what the show's called!" Shikamaru seemed at a loss for words and his mother looked exactly the same.

"You're coming with me to the Hokage's office. Now." Said Shikamaru. I was to surprised to fight back when he quickly grabbed my hand and started pulling me away. In a few minutes we were standing before a serious looking blonde lady with the most enormous chest I had ever seen. Those things had to be fake.

"Lady Tsunade, I found this girl in my clans Forrest this morning. She has knowledge of some of our ninjas I think you might want to hear." Stated Shikamaru, "Tell her everything, Toni" I inwardly groaned, I did NOT want to go through all of this again.

"If I have to. . . I'll start on how I- no, we got here." I said. I told Tsunade everything, the spell, who was with me, and how I knew the name Naruto. I was just getting to the part about how they were all just figments of some artists imagination when a familiar looking guy with crazy silver hair walked into the room.

" Oh! You're Kakashi right?" I asked.

"Um. . . Yes? Do I know you?" Kakashi asked with what I guessed was a confused expression on the one part of his face that wasn't covered up.

"No, Anna just talks about you ALL the time. I think she loves you or something." I answer with a shrug. Tsunade laughs at Kakashi's confused expression before turning back to me.

"So your friends. . . Sammy and Anna? Are the ones who know so much about us?" She asks.

"Yeah they watch your show all the ti-" I was cut off by a loud crash from outside the door followed by angry yelling.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Miss stop resisting!"

"Anna! NO! What are you DOING! DON'T KICK HIM THERE!"

"OWWWWW!"

Suddenly the door was kicked open with a loud bang. Standing happily in the ruined door way was a girl I had never seen before. That made no sense! The guy was yelling at Anna so where was she? The girl grinned excitedly when she saw me and ran towards me screaming "TONI!". Wait a minute. There was no way. . .. . . Is this Anna? She hugged me at top speed causing us both to topple painfully to the ground. The people around us simply stared in shock.

"Ughhh. . . Get offff Anna!" I whined. Anna didn't budge until a disheveled man ran in and proceeded to pry her off of me, ignoring Annas crys of protest. The man started yelling at her then he turned to me and hugged me tight. Creeper. I did what every normal girl would do. I let out a ear splitting shriek of " I DON'T KNOW YOU!". That somehow caused Anna to literaly start ROFLing. The man pulled away with a unhappy look on his face before saying,

"You recognize Anna straight away but you don't recognize me?" He said, looking hurt.

". .. . . . Oh no. . . . Sammy?"


	5. Deals

{ Hey guys, sorry for the wait. School's a drag, man}

Disclaimer- I do not own any Naruto characters Also, SPOILER ALERT read at your own risk!

Sammy's view - Chapter- 5 Title- Deals

I couldn't believe it, I had spent hours chasing Anna around Konoha keeping her from glomping things. She lead me right to the door to the Hokage's office where we found several anbu guards and one very confused Toni. Then of course, Toni called me a creeper when I hugged her. Just another reason not to hug people. Back to the present, Toni finally realized who I was with no help from Anna who was currently chatting seriously with Tsunade. I looked around the room, most of the people were recovering from the shock of our smashing entrance. Eheh heh heh. . . . Sorry, couldn't help my self. Shikamaru walked over to Toni slowly looking at me warily as he helped her up.

". . . So you're Sammy?" He asked, when I nodded yes he turned towards Anna " And that troublesome one that broke the door is Anna?" At the sound of her voice Anna glanced over at us, smirking when she saw Toni's and Shikamaru's still entwined hands.

" Don't even start Anna." Sighed Toni. She let go of Shikamaru's hand, a bit reluctantly, and walked towards her. I laughed softly as I followed her up to Tsunade's desk. Anna looked at us both for a moment before turning back to Tsunade. The silence that past between then quieted the entire room.

"...So? Will you do it?" Anna asked quietly. Tsunade nodded and stood up. 'Oh gods, what has she done now?' .

"Yes, I believe it could greatly benefit the Leaf Village. I have also decided where you will be staying when you are here. Sammy, " Said Tsunade." you will be staying at the Akimichi Clan's main house." She turned to Toni. " Toni, you will be staying with the Nara Clan." ' Was it just my imagination or did she simirk when she said that. . .' "And finally, Anna you will be staying with Kakashi." ' Okay, it wasn't my imagination. She DEFINITELY smirked! I saw what you did there!' Anna turned beet red at the thought of bunking with the sexy masked nin. Toni gave Shikamaru a slight smile. And I? I laughed my ass off.

"Hey. . . Is he alright?" Asked Shikamaru.

"She," Answered Toni " he is a she who got turned into a he. And yes, she's fine." Shikamaru stared at me for a while before mumbling something, probably "troublesome heshe". I stopped my crazy laughing when Kakashi said his first words of the night.

"So, I heard you love me. 3 " He said to Anna with that one-eyed smile of his. Cue the crazy laughter, part two.

- LE SKIP OF TIME-

"Hey Anna, what did you say to Tsunade?" I asked as Kaskashi escorted me to the Akimichi house (Toni had already gone home with Shikamaru). She walked silently next to me in the semi-darkness for a while before answering.

"I told her the situation. . . I mean, It's nice to see this as a dream come true. But we need to face the facts. People die in this Sammy. . . Asuma, Neji, Jirya, even Kakashi. . . " Whispered Anna glancing sadly at the man walking ahead of us, blissfully unaware of the fates of his friends and himself. ' I have to admit, I've never thought of it that way. . . '. Anna turned towards me looking me straight in the eye before continuing.

" We know what happens and we can change it. We know the Akatsuki inside and out. Heck, I even know some of their heights and favorite foods. And that's another thing we need to work on Sammy, the Akatsuki are NOT our friends. Sure they're hot but they would torture us for information before any of them would ever love us."

". . . Yeah I guess you're right." I replied, " But still, Anna what did you ask Tsunade? What's going to happen to us?" My voice barely came above a whisper. The frightening truth of our situation was finally beginning to sink in. It terrified me more than anything else. These people weren't just drawings. They're not make belive anymore. And all my feelings, no, our feelings for them hadn't changed. We do know almost everything about them. We've grown up with them, loved them, drawn them. I've even pretended to be one more than once, from playing make believe Naruto games on the playground to cosplaying at conventions. They're a part of us.

" I made a deal. . . We save hundreds of lives, and in return we train." Anna answered with a small smile. I stopped walking. I was going to train? As a ninja? This was to good to be true.

"When did you do this?" I asked. Anna turned and motioned for me to keep walking, Kakashi had stopped and was gazing at us curiously.

"Shhh. . . We can't let the truth get out okay? People would want to know everything, or worse want us dead." This quieted me down immediately. "Anyway, I did it when you were making a fuss over Toni."

"Were we really takin-"

"This is your stop." Interrupted Kakashi giving us another eye-smile. I looked at the dimly lit pathway then back at Kakashi and Anna. " Don't worry, I have already explained your situation to them. You just need to follow the path to the house." I said my goodbyes and started walking slowly towards my assigned home. I never looked back.


	6. Bunk Mates

Disclaimer, I do not own any naruto characters or thingys of any kind

( Kay so I need some feedback here guys! I feel so unpopular! NYA~AHHHHH o )

Wonderland chapter 6 Title- Bunk mates

Anna's view

I watched sadly as Sammy left. I did NOT want to be left alone in this place, especialy with . . . Him. Oh gods, why did she have to put us together? It had to be obvious how I felt. I mean, _**seriously! **_Toni had already told everyone, that sweet innocent girl. But then again Toni had a little crush of her own. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize Kakashi coming towards me until his maked face was suddenly directly in my line of vision and only inches from my own.

"You still awake?" Asked Kakashi, smiling as usual. I let out a startled squeak and jumped back. I was suprised to find myself at least 10 yards from him, since when could _**I**_ do _**that**_? He sweatdropped and looked at me strangely. Oh great, now he thinks I'm a weirdo. Nice one Anna.

"Sorry," He laughed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment " I didn't mean to scare you. You've just been staring at that walkway for awhile now, I wondered if you had fallen asleep on me. Nice reflexes though." I blushed bright red at his compliment before turning my head away childishly.

"Dammit, don't sneak up on me like that!" I grumbled as I walked back towards him. He simply smiled again and we walked silently like that for a few moments. I really wasn't looking foward to the akwardness- but wait! This is the perfect time to do what I've allways longed to! Yes, maybe being alone with him was for the best. Now to make my dreams come true! I edged closer to Kakashi with a grin on my face.

"Hey, Kakashi?" I said quietly to get his attention. He turned around and I took another step closer to him.

"What is it?" He asked, a little nervous about my closeness to him. My grin faded to an innocent smile as I moved closer still.

"Can I. . . " I wispered, my face inches from his. Kakashi started sweating and a pink blush covered what I could see of his face.

"Y-Yes?"

"Can I . . . . . " My smile widened, " Can I read your book? Pretty please?" Dead silence. I tilted my head a little to the side, what was wrong with him? Oh no, did he think I meant somthing _**else**_? Who in their right mind would think somthing like that?

"... No." He finaly states.

"What? Why not!?" I cry out unhappily. Kakashi shakes his head and starts walking briskly towards his appartment.

"Come on, my place is this way."

_ Annnnnnnd we walked away_

"Nice place you've got here." I said as I flopped down on his couch, ignoring the irritated look he shot me. Looking around I saw that the whole appartment was relatively bare. White walls, simple furniture, and only a few photos. . . I smiled and got off the couch. He had the team photo by his bed, they all looked so happy. I ran my fingers over the glass covering delicately. Just another reason for Kakashi to think I'm crazy. I put the picture down softly before turning towards him.

"Eheheheh. . . Sorry, I couldn't help my self." I said with an apologetic smile. He stared at me for a while, different emotions flashing in his eye.

"It's fine. I put a blanket on the couch, you can sleep there for now. Bathroom is down the hall. Goodnight." I opened my mouth to reply with a goodnight of my own but he pushed past me, closing the door behind him. Well then, be that way. Stupid ninja. I yawned and trugged over to my bed for the night.

"Goodnight, Kakashi. . . "

But wait! That's not all folks! I'm alone in his house while he's sleeping, and you didn't think I would take his mask off? For shame! Using the skill I've obtained from many years of scaring the shit out of people, I sneaked up to the door and opened it without making a sound. Tip-toeing inside I found him sleeping with his mask on as usual. Shit, he was so fucking cute! I couldn't take it any more. With one fluid movement I reached out and tugged his mask down. Only to see another mask. Dammit Kakashi! I let out a low growl of frustration and reached back down to peel off the acursed second mask. That was my intention anyway. As I started to pull it down Kakashi suddenly grabbed me and rolled over. I struggled hard but it was no use. I was stuck like this, and that wasn't even the worst part. Kakashi was still asleep. And It didn't seem like he was going to wake up anytime soon. Why does this always happen to me?


End file.
